Of Dark Alleys and Creepy Crawlers
by tjmack
Summary: A serial murder-rapist is running rampant in Santa Barbara.
1. Back To The Beginning

_**A/N:** _Some of you might be wondering why I'm reuploading this entire story. Well, to make a long story short, I had a reviewer remind me that I never did finish uploading the story, which also reminded me that I had somehow left out a chapter or two when I was uploading it the first time. I figured that a completely new upload would be easier to deal with than fixing the chapters around from the first upload. So enjoy.

* * *

Juliet Spencer let her head fall forward. Her eyes were usually vibrant and full of life. Now they were dull, almost lifeless. Her skin held a certain pallor to it, and the stark white room mixed with the white hospital gown only added to the almost ghostly appearance of Juliet's skin. Shawn sat on her left side, cradling her hand softly. Tubes and wires stuck out from every piece of bare skin. The bruises stood out more than usual due to the paleness of her skin. Though, considering what she had been through for the past three days, a few broken ribs and a broken ankle was coming away a winner.

Shawn's free hand shook before balling into a fist. It was the same continuous motion that his hand had been in since Juliet had been located and transported to the hospital. Three days, that's how long she had been missing. Three long, torturous days. Three days in which Shawn Spencer hadn't know where or how to find his wife. It was one of those awful situations, in which Shawn wanted nothing more than to be truly psychic. If that had been the case then he'd have been able to know what would have happened, and he would have stopped it. At the very least, he would have known where to find Juliet faster.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Juliet?" Lassiter sat on her right side, a pad of paper and a pen held firmly in his hand.

Juliet's hand shook slightly before she nodded. "He's still out there." Her voice shook and she hated how terrified she sounded.

Shawn squeezed her hand reassuringly, and Juliet wanted nothing more than for him to leave. She hated herself in that moment. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, and she wanted him gone. His sheer presence was making her uncomfortable, and that caused her to be nauseous. He was her husband for heaven sakes. He wasn't going to hurt her, and yet all she saw was that shaggy-haired, brown eyed freak that had held her captive for far too long.

"Explain to me, in as full of detail as you can, what happened."

Juliet cringed inward. She not only wanted Shawn gone because he made her uncomfortable, she wanted him gone because she couldn't have him hearing her statement. She didn't want him to hear what had happened. Hell, she didn't even want to know what happened.

"In order to fully understand, I'm going to have to start at the beginning." Juliet stared down at the thin blanket that covered her thinning body. More bruises were hidden beneath it, and she only prayed that Shawn would forgive her.

* * *

"Shawn!" Juliet called from their bedroom.

His feet padded down the hallway, smacking hard against the hardwood floor. Shawn's hair was sticking up at odd angles and his bath robe was hanging loosely from his shoulders. A mug of coffee was clutched in his fist as he tried hard to not spill any of the precious contents on the hardwood floor.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked, as he peeked into their bedroom. The room was empty. A smile tugged at the edge of his lips at the sight of their room. One side of the room was immaculate. Not one piece of clothing lingered on the floor. The other side looked as if a tornado had plowed through while they had been asleep. His tee shirts littered the floor. Some were thrown haphazardly on top of the small dresser that held his the remainder of his clothing. He knew he'd have to clean his side of the room before Juliet got home tonight, otherwise he'd be in for another one of her _considerate_ speeches.

"I'm in Ty's room." The voice drifted from the small room that branched off from the master bedroom. Turning slightly, careful of the coffee in his hand, Shawn entered his infant son's room. Tyler Henry Spencer was only six months old. Juliet had only returned to work a week earlier.

"Yeah, Jules?" Shawn smiled as he watched his wife cradle his son.

"He's running a temperature. I really need to leave for work, Carlton will kill me. Can you run him to the pediatrician's office?"

Shawn nodded his head, as he sat his coffee mug down on the small dresser that held half of Tyler's large wardrobe. "Of course. I'm sure Uncle Gus would love to go to the pediatrician with us. Right, Ty?" Shawn cooed at his small son. Tyler giggled as he gripped Shawn's finger in his tiny fist. "I think that was a yes. Yes I do!" Shawn's eyes lifted to look at Juliet. "Go on to work, we wouldn't want Uncle Lassie to end up in prison for killing mommy." He smiled. "I'll call you after we see the doctor."

Juliet sighed. "Alright." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Tyler's head. "I'll call the daycare, let them know that Tyler's sick." Stepping on her tiptoes, Juliet pressed her lips to Shawn's. "I love you, Shawn."

Smiling brightly. "Love you too, Jules."

One more sigh sounded from her mouth, before she turned for the door. "Bye, boys!" Juliet called before walking from the room.

Shawn could hear the clicking of her heels against the hardwood floor. He waited until the front door opened and quickly closed before looking back at Tyler. "Well, how about we call Uncle Gus. You know he can't refuse his favorite nephew."

* * *

"I cannot believe you talked me into this, Shawn!" Gus huffed, as he cradled the now sleeping Tyler in his arms, while Shawn hefted in the car seat and diaper bag.

"Well, because I've yet to find anyone who is willing to buy the Norton. I don't think you'd want to weather the wrath of Juliet if she found out that I took Ty to the doctor on my motorcycle. Beside, you are Uncle Gus, and Tyler is your favorite nephew."

Gus sighed. "Technically, Tyler is my only nephew."

"Look, Gus. Dr. Middleton is rarely very busy. He's usually able to get Tyler in and out in just under an hour." Shawn smiled fully. "'Sides, buddy, you brought your kindle. You're good. You can handle this." Shawn walked off in the direction of the sign in counter.

"An hour, Shawn! Shawn, I did not sign up for an hour. Shawn, get back here." Gus huffed, careful not to raise his voice and wake his tiny nephew up. Trailing after Shawn's retreating form, he walked up to the counter next to Shawn. "This is so not cool, Shawn."

"Yeah it is. A whole day with your best friend and your favorite little man. What more could you ask for?" Shawn's eyebrow raised slightly.

"A chance to get my route done, Shawn. I'm a week behind."

"Gus, that is an exaggeration-" Shawn let his sentence trail off as Gus's nostrils flared in and out. "Okay—maybe not an exaggeration per se."

"Ah, Mr. Spencer—How is Tyler today?" Shawn smiled softly at the young receptionist.

"Hello, Ashley. Tyler is running a bit of a temperature, and my wife wanted me to bring him by so that Dr. Middleton can take a look."

"Oh, poor baby." Ashley cooed, as she looked at Tyler. Her eyes met Gus's and she smiled. "I will pull his file right now. Dr. Middleton will be with you shortly." Ashley sent one more smile in Gus's direction, before turning away from the window.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea." Gus said, as he flicked the tip of his nose with his free thumb.

* * *

Juliet attempted to match her steps with Lassiter's as they approached the crime scene. The alley was darker than she had thought possible, and the scene up ahead was one that would add to her nightmares at night. This was the third scene that involved a woman in her late twenties to early thirties. Without even seeing the victim, Juliet knew she could recite all of the information on the victim. She would be between 5'3 and 5'8, she would be a woman of power, with blond hair. Her body would be severely bruised from having been beat for numerous days. She would probably have been raped numerous times, and her throat would be slit.

Santa Barbara's newest serial killer made Yin and Yang look like child's play. The amount of torture that each victim went through before the bastard put them out of their misery made Juliet's stomach churn. Stepping onto the crime scene was worse than Juliet even thought possible. Her stomach heaved, and she suddenly sympathized with Gus. Juliet barely noticed that the medical examiner had walked toward them. He was young, having just graduated from college. Working under Woody had to take it's toll.

"Female, approximately twenty-eight years old. Fits the general description. Appears to be about 5'6, long blond hair, she's wearing—what's left of a pantsuit-"

"Trauma?" Lassiter's voice broke through Juliet's muddled brain.

"From what I can tell. The victim was raped numerous times, no way to know _**how**_ many times. She was also severely beaten before her throat was slit. Without having done an autopsy, I would say that she probably would have died anyway due to the amount of trauma."

Juliet sighed, as she ran a hand through her hair. It would take almost all day before they even had an identity on the victim. She knew what was going to happen—even if Lassiter didn't want it to happen, she knew. Sure enough, the chief met them halfway to the body.

"Detective Spencer, I need you to call in Shawn. We need to catch this guy, now."

Juliet nodded as she pulled out her cell phone. Shawn should be finished at the pediatrician's office. After two rings the other line picked up. "Shawn, we need you met us at a crime scene—it's happened again."


	2. Sometimes A Crime Scene

Shawn cradled Tyler to his chest as his infant son started to fuss. Rocking him back and forth, with one arm, Shawn fumbled around in the diaper bag with his free hand. A gasp of excitement escaped Shawn's lips as his fingers grasped what he had been digging for. "Oh thank God! I thought I forgot to pack Ty's pacifier." Shawn spoke softly, before realizing he was alone. Shrugging his shoulders, Shawn placed the pacifier in his now wailing son's mouth. "There you go, buddy. Good as new." Shawn smiled at his son.

Upon first inspection most people would claim that Tyler was the spitting of image of Shawn. The hair was an obvious dead giveaway, since it was the same deep brown color that Shawn's was. However, every single time Shawn looked at his son, all he saw was Juliet. Tyler's eyes were an odd color, almost a cross between blue and hazel. Whenever he smiled he lit up the room, which was definitely something he inherited from his mother.

Shawn was roused from his thoughts when the door to the room he was sitting in squeaked when it opened. Shawn's head snapped up, and he smiled as Dr. Middleton walked in.

"Hello, Shawn. How is Tyler today?" She asked as she sat down and pulled out the thin folder holding Tyler's miniscule medical records.

"He's running a little fever. Jules wanted me to bring him by..."

Dr. Middleton held up a hand. "Tyler's at the six month mark, correct?"

Shawn simply nodded his head. "Recently." Shawn watched as Dr. Middleton looked over Tyler's records before standing up. Dr. Middleton stuck a thermometer under Tyler's arm and waited for it to beep.

"It's nearly normal now. Has he been fussing more lately?"

"Yeah, actually." The doctor nodded.

"Can you get him to open his mouth for me, Shawn?"

Shawn smiled, as he withdrew the pacifier from his son's mouth. As soon as the pacifier was removed, Tyler started to wail loudly. Dr. Middleton leaned over Shawn as she grabbed hold of Tyler's face and shined a flashlight into his mouth.

"As I suspected. Tyler's teething. There isn't anything medically I can do. You'll want to get some teething rings from the store, freeze those. They'll help soothe the pain. He might spike a tiny fever again, but unless it's followed with a cough, spitting up, or it gets higher than 101 then I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just keep an eye on him. If any other symptoms present themselves, feel free to bring him back to see me."

Shawn nodded as he held Tyler against his chest before pulling the diaper bag over his shoulder. "Thanks, Dr. Middleton."

The doctor nodded. "Anytime, Shawn."

Shawn walked out of the room and found Gus. "Let's go, buddy."

Gus threw down the magazine he had been flipping through, and stood up. "What did the doctor say?"

"He's teething." Shawn said, as he glanced over his shoulder to ensure that Gus was following him.

"Yeah, babies typically run low grade temperatures when their teething." Gus nodded at Ashley on the way out.

"Did you pick up the receptionist at my baby's pediatrician's office?" Shawn asked, his mouth slightly agape.

"Yes, I did."

Shawn shook his head. "Why does that not surprise me." Shawn smiled softly, as his phone started to ring. "Hold that thought, Gus." Shawn handed off Tyler to Gus as he dug in his pocket for his phone. Looking at the caller id, he smiled. "Hello, my beautiful wife."

"Shawn, we need you to meet us at a crime scene—it's happened again."

Shawn's blood ran cold at the words that he just heard. "Uh—okay. I'll drop Tyler off at the daycare and head straight over..."

"Okay. Alley off of second street."

Shawn nodded even though he knew Juliet couldn't see it. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Without so much as another word, Shawn disconnected the phone call, and stared at Gus.

"Shawn, what's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Shawn took his son back from Gus. "Crime scene. We need to drop off Tyler, first."

Gus simply nodded. Shawn really didn't need to say more, not with the crime scenes that they had been dealing with lately.

* * *

Juliet stole herself, as she knelt down next to the body. Clothes were tattered and torn from her body revealing large patches of purple flesh. She had been dumped on her stomach, so Juliet had a perfect view of the back of her head, which was now missing large pieces of hair.

Sighing, Juliet yanked on a pair of gloves and searched the pockets of the woman's clothing. As per the usual, the woman's driver license was located in the right back pocket. Pulling it free, Juliet looked at the image of the woman. _Stacy Moore. _Stacy was 27, attractive and her image alone seemed to reek of extreme power.

Placing the driver's license in an evidence bag, she zipped it up and handed it off to one of the CSU guys.

"She's 27, Carlton." Juliet knew that Lassiter didn't get overly emotional about any case, but these cases have seen to have an affect on him. As shocking as that was, it made her realize that appearances aren't always what they seem. Carlton Lassiter reeked of heartlessness, and yet the rape and murder of women was starting to really get to him. Just like Juliet, Lassiter had purplish bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. None of them would sleep well until this sick bastard was put behind bars.

"Fits the profile." Lassiter shook his head.

"Lassie, my dear!"

A groan sounded from Lassiter's mouth, as he turned on his heel and sneered at Shawn's bouncing figure. "Spencer, I only put up with you because _**she**_," Lassiter paused jerking his thumb over his shoulder to point at Juliet. "Thought it was a good idea to marry you. I will never understand the thought process that brought her to that realization."

Shawn smiled. "I love you too, Lassi-poo!" Shawn smacked the elder detective on the shoulder, before verving around him and heading toward Juliet. "Hey, babe." His voice was soft, as his lips captured hers for a moment. Normally she would chaste him for public displays of affection while on the job. It didn't matter that they were married. While they were at work it was all about being professional. However, the moment that she clocked out for the day-

"Hey, Shawn." Her voice was a mere whisper. "It's bad this time. He's escalating."

Shawn sighed, as he pulled away from her and turned toward the body laying a mere few feet away. Standing close enough to look over the body, Shawn knelt down. His eyes glazed over the body. Tattered clothes, prominent bruising, missing hair. Definitely the same sick, demented guy. Aside from the obvious, Shawn saw nothing that stood out that could have been missed by anyone else.

"I'm not getting anything." He groaned. This guy was getting better, which was a bad thing. They needed him to get sloppier. They needed him to make a mistake. They needed a break.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

Shawn sat in his desk chair, stress ball in one hand, while he bent over his desk eyes skimming the case file. Repetitively, Shawn squeezed the stress ball, before reading the next line. Three cases were stuff into one file folder. Each case seemed to get increasingly more violent. At first it was all tentative. Like he was unsure what to do or how to do it. However, with each new kill he seemed to get more violent. There were no hesitation marks anymore. Everything was precise. Done clearly and with reason.

Though, Shawn was still unable to pin-point that reason. A sigh elicited from his lips as he placed a death grip on the stress ball. Taking the freedom of the office to full advantage, Shawn threw the ball against the furthermost wall. It connected with the wall with a satisfying clunk, before falling to the floor.

"Stupid, useless stress ball." Shawn muttered.

A knock on the door brought Shawn from his thoughts. Lifting his head, he forced a smile for the man that stood before him. His arms were behind him, as his foot made nervous circles in front of him. Shawn could literally feel the nervousness coming off of him.

"Can I help you?" Shawn asked, his voice was cheery, as he stood up from his chair.

"My daughter—she's—" the man stopped to clear his throat. A tear was apparent in his eyes. "She's missing."

Shawn shifted his weight uncomfortably, one foot to the other. "How long has she been missing?"

The man eyed him carefully, "Aren't you a psychic?"

Shawn laughed without mirth. "Yeah. It's just, I have to have information to connect with the spirit world."

The man nodded. "She went missing yesterday. It's so weird, she hadn't been going out alone. Not since she had started to receive these notes."

Shawn made a move toward the man who was now leaning against the furthest wall. "Notes?" His eyebrow quirked slightly.

"Yeah. She was getting these weird notes. At first she just thought someone was playing some kind of joke on her. Until they started to get really weird and slightly threatening. Then she started to take precautions."

Shawn nodded. There was no proof that this man's missing daughter had anything to do with their current case, but somehow it all clicked. If his gut was right, then they might actually have a chance to find this girl alive.

"Sir, can you give me your daughter's name?"

He nodded softly. "Sarah Bancroft. I have a picture if that'll help?"

Shawn smiled softly. "That would be most helpful. I work closely with the police, a picture will help them."

The man handed him a photograph. Shawn nearly gasped out loud. Staring back at him was a young woman of twenty-six. Her long, flowing blond hair stood out in stark contrast with her nearly bronze colored skin.

"If you don't mind me asking, where does your daughter work?"

"The Graft Company. She works just under the CEO."

Shawn nodded. Of course she did.

* * *

Juliet grumbled under her breath. Her eyelids drooped close for the fifth time within a half hour. She was in need of food and coffee. Sleep would also be good, but she knew that it was out of the question. Even if their current case wasn't keeping her up, Tyler was. Shawn was ever helpful during late night feedings. The sheer thought put a goofy smile on Juliet's deliriously sleepy face.

"Do I want to know?" Lassiter asked, as he glared over at his partner. Shaking his head, he put up a hand to stop her from talking. "Never mind. I already know that I don't. It involves Spencer-"

"Actually, it has to do with your godson."

This put the slightest smiles on Lassiter's otherwise deadpan face. The slight smile made Juliet happy. It had taken many years, and plenty of help from Juliet, but over the years Carlton Lassiter had slowly started to let down his guard. He had been slightly more friendly at work, and no matter what he might say, he loved Tyler more than anything. Even if he was, _the direct spawn of Shawn Spencer_, in fact, Lassiter actually argues with Henry over who is going to watch the youngest member of the Spencer clan.

"Yeah, well keep your mind on your work, Spencer." A clear grimace crossed his face when he uttered the word. "I can't do it. It's actually painful. When I say it, I want to duck and cover for fear that your annoying husband will appear out of nowhere because I uttered his name."

Juliet laughed at that. "You mean like Beetlejuice or Bloody Mary?"

Lassiter fixed Juliet with a glower. "No. Those are fictional people, O'H..errr..._**Spencer**_. Unfortunately that thing you call a husband is as real as it gets. I think I'd take disgusting and creepy over annoying any day."

Juliet sighed and shook her head. "How about you just call me by my first name. You know, like I do with you?"

Lassiter sighed. "Fine. Juliet it is." A frown was apparent on his face. "I still don't like it."

"Never said you had to." Juliet smiled. "Look, I am drained. I'm gonna head out for my lunch break. Maybe catch lunch with Shawn. Want me to bring you something back?"

Lassiter stared at Juliet like she had grown a second head. "Let Spencer near my food? I think not."

Juliet gave a gentle shake of her head. Standing up, she grabbed her purse before moving around her desk and walking swiftly toward the exit. A tired smile on her face as she made her way out the front door and down the stairs. Her car was nearly in view, and as she reached it she noticed that there was something stuck under one of her windshield wipers. Once she was close enough she realized that it was a piece of paper. Removing it from her windshield, she felt her blood instantly run cold. Gooseflesh appeared on her bare arms, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on it's end. It was just one line. One sentence.

_**Careful beautiful Juliet. You've jumped inside my cross-hairs.**_


	3. Brighten My Night, By Darkening My Day

Shawn looked up at the man sitting across from him, as he squeezed the stress ball a few extra times. So SickyMcSicko liked to play mind games with his prey before he struck. That was definitely an interesting turn of events. Shawn knew that he had to call into the station with this new information, but first and foremost, he had to figure out a way to fake a vision for this. Something believable. Something—amazing.

"Listen, Mr. Bancroft-"

Mr. Bancroft sighed softly. "Please call me, Trent."

Shawn nodded. He could most definitely understand that, since he too hated being called _Mr. Spencer_.

"Listen, Trent. I have one last question for you." Trent nodded as he leaned forward slightly. "Do you happen to have any of these notes?"

A sigh resounded. "No. As far as I know, Sarah threw them out. She might have kept the later ones. The ones that where a little more-" Trent trailed off.

"A little more what, Trent?" Shawn's knees started to bounce uncontrollably.

"Creepy."

Shawn nodded. He was definitely expecting something of the sort. The sick freak liked to woo his prey before he attacked, of course his version of wooing would be something weird and totally creepy. Shawn's mouth bobbed open, but the words died on his lips as he cellphone started to ring. The tone that indicated Juliet was calling filled the air, and without his acknowledgment a smile crept onto his lips. Retrieving the phone, he held up a finger to Trent Bancroft, before answering.

"The Amazing, spectacularly handsome Shawn Spencer, how may I help thee?"

Trent Bancroft stared at Shawn in utter disbelief. However, Shawn's goofy smile quickly fell from his lips as his hand balled into a tight fist. Other than the occasional monosyllable _yes_ or _uh huh_, Shawn remained oddly still and quiet. After five minutes, he spoke a whispered goodbye and hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry, Trent. Something has come up, and the police need my help immediately. I will look into your daughter's disappearance more when I return from the police station. Here is a card with all of my information, if you can think of anything else that would be helpful, let me know."

Trent Bancroft nodded, as he stuffed the card into the front pocket of his jeans and turned around and left. As soon as the front door slammed shut behind him, Shawn grabbed the nearest object he could find, his favorite coffee mug, and slung it full force at the wall. His face was drawn up into an angry sneer.

"You sick son of a bitch!"

Grabbing his phone, he shoved it into his pocket before strapping on his helmet. He was just glad that he had asked Gus to drop him back off at the house to grab his bike, otherwise he would be making one hell of an angry phone call.

Straddling his bike, Shawn started it before taking off full speed toward the station. Speed limits be damned, nothing and no one was going to stand between him and the station. Not right now, not while Juliet needed him.

* * *

Juliet knew that Shawn would be angry. From the moment her eyes read the words on the note that sat on her windshield, she knew. However, she slightly underestimated just _**how**_ angry he would be. Juliet wasn't naïve or stupid, she knew that she shouldn't be anywhere near this case, but she also knew that by backing off that this sick bastard would win. Yet, Shawn seemed to see the need to continually point out just how much she shouldn't be working on this case.

"Do you not think, Juliet!?"

She shrunk backwards at the sheer force of anger that had rolled off his words. Not only had Juliet not seen Shawn this angry, she had most definitely not seen him this angry with her. He had never raised his voice like that at her.

"You act like I went outside and flaunted around, Shawn. It's not like I held up a neon sign that said _**perfect candidate.**_ I went to my car so I could go eat lunch, Shawn!"

He sighed as his hand ran through his hair. He looked up at her and she gasped at the amount of pain that was apparent in them. "Do you even grasp how afraid I am right now? Everyday that I get home before you—everyday that you're late and forget to call. It takes everything in me, Jules. Every last ounce of control I have to not call your cell and demand to know where you are. _**This**_-" He paused as he lifted up the baggy that held the note. "Is a little too close to home. He specifically called you out. You're in danger Jules." Shawn sighed defeatedly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't loose you."

It came out in a hushed whisper, but Juliet heard it. Her hand reached out and grabbed a hold of his free one. "Look at me, Shawn." He looked at her through his eyelashes. "I'm not going anywhere, ever. This bastard isn't going to win. Which means that I can't back down. So I am still going to investigate this case, Shawn, but I will come home every night and we will cuddle on the couch and watch movies like we always do. I can't let him win though, Shawn. I won't."

Shawn nodded. "I don't want him to win either, Jules. I have some information." He winked at her, and she smiled.

"Let's head to lunch and we can talk about it. We don't have to meet with Carlton and the chief for an hour." She looped her arm around his. "Not jerk chicken, please."

"Oh, come on, Jules! Jerk chicken is like food of the Gods!"

Juliet laughed, her eyes peeled on the sidewalk in front of her. "I thought pineapple was food of the Gods?" She peered up at him from under her eyelashes.

"No, my dear, beautiful princess. What I said was, pineapple was the _**fruit**_ of the Gods."

"You're ridiculous, you know that right?"

Shawn gasped loudly. "That was not even remotely nice, Jules. It was very hurtful, I am officially hurt!" He held a hand over his heart.

"Oh, I'm sorry—no wait, I'm not. The truth hurts—that's why it's the truth." She giggled lightly as she yanked them to a stop. "Shawn, let's eat here!"

Shawn glanced up. "Jules! It's a deli. That means it's healthy. Healthy equals yucky!"

Juliet laughed lightly. "It won't kill you."

"It might. Jules, it might." Shawn followed her into the restaurant. "Come on, there is a cafe right down the street, Jules. It's cute, just like the one we met in. Jules, it smells like healthy food in here." Shawn whined loudly.

"Deal. It's about time I get a chance to pick were we eat."

Shawn pouted. "Fine, but healthy food gives me a tummy ache."

Juliet playfully smacked his arm. "Go find us a table while I order."

Shawn sighed, "Fine!" Shawn scoured the restaurant, but every available seat was set in a dark corner. Frowning, he dragged his feet toward the nearest corner and slid into the booth. Dark corner booths brought back memories of their last psychopathic serial killer, who for some reason unbeknownst to Shawn, liked to be referred to as Mr. Yang, when in fact it was a female. Then again, Mr. Yang did have more than one screw loose in her whack-a-doo mind.

Footsteps tapping in rhythm coming toward him, had his head jerking upwards. He smiled as Juliet sat a tray down in front of him. A large leafy green salad sat on Juliet's side, whereas a hearty meatball sub sat on Shawn's side.

"My girl knows what I like."

Juliet smiled. "I wasn't going to make you choke down a salad, Shawn."

"Good. I don't really do salad." Shawn had lifted Juliet's fork and started to poke at the leafy green stuff in front of him. "It's just unnatural, Jules."

Sighing, Juliet slid in the opposite booth. "It's actually very natural, Shawn. Most people eat salads everyday."

"Eck!" Shawn grinned as he picked up his monstrous sandwich and took a huge bite. Meat sauce dripped from his lips and landed on his chin.

"I feel like I'm eating with a toddler. No wait. Tyler has better eating habits than you."

Shawn stared at Juliet for a moment. "That feels like it should hurt, Jules, but it doesn't. This sub is just too good, even your remarks can't bring me down!"

Juliet smiled at Shawn as she took a bite of salad from her fork. "So, this information?"

Shawn nodded, as another large bite came off his sub. "A Trent Bancroft came to visit me today. He explained that his daughter had gone missing-"

"Does she fit the description?" Juliet asked, her eyebrow raised as she chewed through another bite.

"Yes, unfortunately. Poor girl. It appears that Sarah Bancroft is young, blond, and works just under the CEO of a very successful company. It also appears that Mrs. Bancroft also started to receive notes and letters prior to her disappearance-" Shawn's eyes lit up as realization set in. This guy had been following these girls around for a couple of weeks, according to this new information. It also appeared that he slowly escalated from something that could be considered a joke into something much more serious. Yet he seemed to jump right over the slow beginning with Juliet. He wasn't entirely sure if that fact should scare him or make him happy.

"Like mine?" Juliet asked, when Shawn didn't continue.

"Well that's the thing, Jules. This guy seemed to slowly escalate from something not creepy to something that bad dreams are made of. So why did he jump in head first with you?"

Realization lit Juliet's face, as she slowly pushed away the remainder of her salad. "I'm his end game."

* * *

Chief Vick slammed her hand on her desk. Steam practically poured from her ears as her face grew redder.

"How does this happen—right in front of a damn police station!?"

Juliet swallowed hard, her eyes darting around the room. Unsure if she was actually supposed to answer the question. Her mouth bobbed open and close a couple of times, before she felt a comforting hand on her arm. Looking over, she saw Shawn smiled at her.

"In all fairness, Chief, no one had any reason to believe that Jules was in danger-"

"Can it, Spencer." Shawn stared at Vick in disbelief. She had never been so gruff with him. Never. It was something he expected from Lassie, who was currently being very angry and stoically silent on Juliet's left hand side.

"All I'm saying-"

The chief waved a hand at Shawn, while her eyes practically begged him to shut up. "I understand that we didn't have any _**physical**_ evidence to point at Juliet being in danger, but dammit, she fits the description to a tee!"

Lassiter stood up abruptly. "I will watch her back, Chief. Juliet will not be harmed on my watch."

The chief groaned. "And when she leaves to go home? Are you going to follow her to her residence, Detective?"

Lassiter eyed the room before wrinkling his nose. That would mean added time with Shawn Spencer. God knows that the idiot would make it his mission to make any security detail a personal nightmare come true. Sighing defeatedly, Lassiter sank back into his chair. "I am open to better ideas."

The chief sighed as well, before sitting back down at her desk. "Oh believe me, Detective Lassiter. Both, Detective and Mr. Spencer will be getting protective details until this is case is solved-"

Shawn groaned. "Chief! Not cool, I most certainly do not fit the description, and you know as well as I do that serial killers do not change their M.O.'s."

The chief ran a hand over her face. "Usually, Mr. Spencer. They usually don't change their M.O.'s, unless a change is warranted. Perhaps this psycho grabs Detective Spencer and gets the bright idea to grab you too. We can't be too safe here, Mr. Spencer. Not when one of my best detective's life is at stake."

Shawn nodded, his face solemn. "Okay, Chief." Three heads in the office whipped toward Shawn, all three with clueless looks on their faces. "What? I can be agreeable."

Juliet chuckled, even if the situation itself wasn't funny, the words that had just came out of Shawn's mouth were absolutely hilarious. "Since when?"

Shawn sighed before gripping his head, two fingers at his temple. "Oh man! I'm getting something here, Chief. Something big." His leg twitched as he jumped up from his seat. His hand reached out, shaking uncontrollably. Juliet reached out and held his hand for a moment. Groaning, Shawn's eyes rolled back into his head for a moment as he slipped back into his chair. He appeared to have passed out, before his eyes slowly blinked open. "Oh God. That was one of the biggest visions I've had-"

"Get on with it, Spencer." Lassiter's gruff voice barked from the other side of the room.

Shawn slowly sat up, his head in his hands as he relayed the information from his _**vision**_ to the chief and Lassiter. When he finished, the chief groaned lightly. "So he's escalating—maybe this is a good thing. Perhaps he'll make a mistake-"

Shawn stood up, holding up a hand to stop the chief's rambling. "Chief, let me be blunt. This whole thing with Jules. It feels like an exit strategy."

"You mean—Detective Spencer could be his end game?"

Shawn nodded. "Unfortunately-" Shawn let his sentence trail off. Something that the chief said he finally settled into his brain and lit a light blub. Without so much as another word, Shawn jumped up from his chair as if someone had sat it on fire, and dragged Juliet with him.

"Mr. Spencer!" The chief's voice rang behind him.

Shawn couldn't careless. He was onto something, and if he was right then it was something that could potentially save Juliet's life. Shawn sat down in the chair that he had designed as his own.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked, her eyebrow raised slightly.

"I'm onto something—or at least I think I am. Just sit down and help me."

Juliet nodded for a moment, before sitting down at her desk. "Okay, how can I help you?"

"I need you to do a through search for any women that fit _**his**_ M.O. That have been admitted into the hospital or seen by a doctor recently. Anything that would fit a brutal abduction and beating—possible rape."

Juliet looked at Shawn strangely. "Care to explain?" Juliet hated that after being in a relationship as long as they had, she still had absolutely no clue how Shawn's brain worked. How he was able to jump to conclusions the way he did. Conclusions that made absolutely no sense whatsoever and almost always turned out to be right.

"I have a feeling that if he's escalating now, that maybe he's escalated before. Perhaps he didn't start off killing his victims or maybe one of them escaped. Right now it's just a theory, but if it turns out to be correct then there could be someone out there who can save your life!"

Juliet nodded, as her fingers started to tap the keyboard. She barely noticed that both Lassiter and Chief Vick had joined them, or that Chief Vick had fixed Shawn with deathly glare. After a couple of minutes her search came back with one hit. A young woman of twenty-two was currently admitted in the hospital with injuries from a brutal attack that involved rape. Juliet entered the patients name into the system and came back with her driver's license picture and gasped. Karen Lake was not only young, but blond. Though from the picture or from the detailed filed police report from three weeks ago, neither of them said what kind of work Ms. Lake did, but Juliet had a feeling in her gut that Ms. Lake was a fairly successful twenty-two year old.

"I think you might have been right, Shawn. I got a hit."


	4. Beggars Can't Be Choosey

Juliet and Lassiter entered the hospital room, followed closely by Shawn. His phone gripped tightly in his hand as he awaited for a call back from Gus. Seriously, how could he ignore Shawn's calls right now? Shawn turned toward the bed that held a currently unconscious Karen Lake. Though she hadn't been killed, Karen had been beaten so severely that she was currently in a coma. The doctors were despondent on her ability to actually wake up from the coma.

"Why are we here exactly?" Shawn whispered and was quickly met with a look of anger from Lassiter. "Never-mind. I'll just—I'll stand here."

"I think that's wise, Spencer." Lassiter huffed, before walking closer to the bed. Upon looking over Karen Lake, he felt his insides freeze over. Her overall appearance was eerily similar to Juliet. It made him uneasy, and from the constant movement on his left, he'd say it made Spencer uncomfortable as well. "Definitely fits the profile." Lassiter rasped. God, when had his throat dried up so badly?

"Guys, I think maybe we should try to lure him out."

Two heads jerked toward Juliet. Shawn's face was an odd shade of purple and looked much like his father, despite the fact that he had more hair. Lassiter's mouth bobbed for a moment, almost like he couldn't settle on a feeling.

"Your kidding. Right? Because that's not funny. Not even a little." Shawn's voice was clipped, anger pointed with each word.

Lassiter's stunned face whipped around to stare at Shawn for a moment. He had never felt quite so out of place before. Then again, he had never heard that tone come from the younger Spencer—ever. Lassiter was starting to think that Shawn never got angry. However, seeing the vein in Shawn's forehead throb with anger.

"No, Shawn, I'm not. We have to stop this sick bastard. If we don't lure him out now, we might not get another chance!"

Shawn stalked forward for a moment. His finger pointing at Juliet. "So let me get this straight. You want to risk your life to catch this sicko? Why you?"

Juliet pointed her finger back at Shawn, her nail shoving into his chest. "Because, it's my job, Shawn! That's why!"

Shawn huffed, as he pulled his hands through his hair. "What about me? Huh? What about Tyler? What am I supposed to tell him when you don't come home? If he catches you, Jules, then this is all over. He will kill you, do you not understand that?"

Juliet sighed. "Yes, it's not the first time he's killed, Shawn. If I can do something to ensure that he doesn't hurt anyone else, then I will. It's my job, Shawn! It's a risk, yes, but one I'm willing to take."

"I can't believe this!" Shawn groaned. Using the back of his hands he swiped at his face, angry at the tears that were threatening to fall. "Jules..." His voice broke, as Juliet took a step forward.

Lassiter stared on, his ability to speak had apparently left him. However, the noise that came from the opposite side of the room brought everyone back to the present and back to where they were. Three heads whipped in the direction of the bed as the machines attached to Karen Lake started to beep incessantly. Wide, blue eyes stared back at them as Karen pulled and yanked at the tube that was in her throat. A group of nurses and doctors ran into the room, a couple of which stayed behind to shoo off the two detective's and Shawn.

* * *

Shawn paced the floor as Juliet watched his movements. A frown on both of their faces. Neither of them wanted to budge, but both of them knew that one of them would have to before long. They needed a game plan. Something that would stop that monster from continuing to play his sick little game.

"Shawn..." Juliet watched as his movements ceased, his forehead creased in thought.

His mouth bobbed open for a moment, but the door behind him opened as the group of nurses and doctors scurried out of Karen Lake's room. The three of them stood up and looked at the last person to walk out.

"She had a panic attack, which caused her blood pressure to sky rocket. We were able to get her calmed down without any further damage. She's sedated, but awake. You can go back in, but do not upset her."

All three of them nodded their heads before walking back into the room. "Miss Lake?" Juliet's tone was soft, almost like a gentle caress.

"The doctor said you—wanted-" Her breathing started to pick up again.

"Miss Lake, stay calm. Just breath. You're safe."

Karen nodded as she breathed deeply for a few moments. Shawn couldn't get past the fact that it resembled Gus' lamaze breathing.

"Now, is there anything that you can tell us about the man that kidnapped you?"

With her eyes closed, Karen nodded. Constantly breathing, in through her nose and out her mouth. It was like a mantra for her. The only thing keeping the panic at bay. "He wore a mask-" Her voice trailed off as she coughed lightly. Juliet grabbed the cup on the table beside her bed and handed it to her. "Thank you." Karen rasped out. After sucking down two ice chips, she sighed. "I'll never forget his voice though. Deep and imposing. He was probably a little taller than him." Karen pointed at Shawn. "It was his eyes though, that will be forever ingrained in my mind. They were the oddest shade of blue. Almost like a blue-gray, but not quite. I can't explain it."

The gang nodded, as Juliet wrote down a few notes. "Okay, Karen. You don't need to go into details, but can you tell me what he did to you."

Karen's body tensed, as she kept breathing. "When he grabbed me?"

Juliet shook her head. "After." It killed her to see the expression that lit up Karen Lake's face. Chilled her straight down to the bone.

"He—ra-" She sighed for a moment. Her eyes were downcast as her hand played with the blanket covering her legs. "He raped me."

Juliet's eyes closed for a moment. Gooseflesh rose on her arms and she wanted nothing more than to rub her hands up and down her arms. "Once?" She hated to probe, but she needed to be sure that the guy that had taken Karen was the guy they were looking for.

"More. I—uhmm" She coughed awkwardly. "I lost count. I started to zone out when it happened. The first time I tried to fight him off and he broken my wrist. After that I just went somewhere else. Anywhere else." Tears gathered in her eyes. "The last time though, I just—I couldn't take it anymore. I felt so—disgusting. How could I just lie there and let him do that to me? So I tried to fight back. That's where my memory runs out."

Juliet nodded, putting the rest together herself. He had beaten Karen so badly that she had slipped into a coma. Juliet stood up, as Lassiter and Shawn made a move toward the door.

"There is one more thing I remember." All three of their heads snapped back toward her. "I woke up from the chloroform for a moment. It was when he picked me up to move me from the vehicle to the house. I saw the vehicle he drives."

All three of their eyes were wide, waiting for her to finish. Her eyes started to drift close. "Karen?" Juliet's voice probed.

Karen yawned. "Sorry. It's a late model Dodge Caravan. White. Looked like a work van of some sort." Her eyes continued their downward drift until she was unconscious again.

All three of them looked at each other before marching out of the Karen's room and made a beeline for the exit of the hospital.

* * *

Gus peered over at Shawn, whose head was lulled against his fist. Under normal circumstances Gus would assume that Shawn had simply drifted off to sleep during the hour and a half drive. However, the occasional growl that littered from his mouth, allowed Gus to realize that his best friend was sulking, and not well. The scowl on his face was more than enough evidence that Shawn was frustrated to the extreme.

"Shawn..."

Shawn fixed Gus with a glare. Even though it wasn't his fault, Gus hadn't backed Shawn up, so he was on the receiving end of Shawn's intensive stare, that eerily reminded him of Henry's. God knows that Gus wasn't going to cross that line, and say the words. Shawn would never forgive him for that one.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Shawn's voice held a bite to it.

Gus had to admit that he had only seen Shawn this upset a small handful of times. Usually it involved Henry and/or his mother, and a large scale fight. He had most definitely never seen Shawn so angry with Juliet or Lassiter, and Shawn's anger was never directed at Gus like this. The one thing that Shawn never wanted to happen was happening, Shawn had let this sicko get to him. Shawn had let him warp his mind.

"Shawn-"

Shawn held up a hand. "I said no, Gus. I don't want to discuss your betrayal! How could you!?" Shawn practically snarled.

"How could I what? Not get in the middle of the fight you and Juliet were having? So I kept my mouth shut, so what? I don't think either of you are thinking clearly, but Juliet's idea is the best out of both of yours!"

Shawn bawled his hand into a tight fist. "See, your a traitor. Siding with Juliet! God!" Shawn's face turned into a sneer as his fist flew forward repeatedly pounded the dashboard.

"Feel better? Taking your anger out on an innocent car?"

"Yes, Gus. I feel peachy-keen and all that. Punching the blueberry has made everything rainbow fantastic! No, I don't feel better, but I figured it was better to punch a car than my so-called best friend!"

Gus huffed, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. "Your being a idiot, Shawn. You better shut up before you say something you don't mean!"

"Oh, but I do mean it, Gus! It was bad enough that Lassie was against me, but my own best friend? My brother!?"

Gus sighed. "I didn't pick a side! I stayed out of it, because I knew this-" Gus paused to motion between the two of them. "Would happen!"

Shawn sighed, defeatedly. "Yeah. Whatever." His head lulled against his fist again.

* * *

Juliet sighed, her eyes burned intensely as she continued to stare at the screen. The traffic cam views were all starting to blur together into on big pile of passing vehicles. When her phone started to ring, she paused the corresponding videos before answering.

"Spencer."

Lassiter's head bobbed up at the sound of someone talking. He noted the frustrated look on Juliet's face. She sighed loudly. "Rita! This is why we pay you more than any normal babysitter! I told you that we'd be late!" Juliet groaned before hanging up the phone. Her head dropped forward, landing on her hands.

"Problem?"

Her head barely raised. "Babysitter is canceling. There's no one to watch Tyler, and Shawn is still out looking for that damn van with Gus."

Lassiter sighed, running a tired hand over his face. "Go on, Juliet. Go home. I'll take care of the rest."

Juliet eyed Lassiter suspiciously for a moment. "You will?"

He nodded. "I'm not the cold-hearted person everyone assumes I am. As much as I dislike your taste in husband, I do actually like Tyler. You need to go home and take care of your son. I'll cover for you." He stood up, before pushing his chair up to the desk.

"Okay, then what are you doing?" She asked, following suit.

He laughed lightly. "Did you really think that I was going to allow you to go into the parking garage to retrieve your car, alone?"

Juliet groaned. "A babysitter, really?"

Lassiter shook his head. "I like to think of it as security detail."

"Yeah, whatever you need to call it." Juliet leaned over and grabbed her purse. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone touched her shoulder. Turning around she was eye to eye with Mark Hampton, the new medical examiner. She wasn't sure if it was the long hours working with Woody or if there was a special _**creepy**_ citria to being a medical examiner. Whichever it was, Juliet decided right then that she would much rather spend as little time with Mark as humanly possible.

"Detectives, I couldn't help but listen in. I can walk Detective Spencer to her car, I'm heading out myself."

Juliet smiled, her mouth opening to say something, when Lassiter's voice boomed out. "Thanks, Mark." With that, he sat back down and started working again.

"How about we go then?" Juliet sent a glare toward Lassiter, as she followed Mark out to the parking garage.

* * *

Shawn grumbled. "I knew this was a waste of time! I knew the van wouldn't be here!"

Gus threw his hands up in frustration. "You're not really psychic, Shawn! No one here believes that shtick, so drop it. Yes, it was a possibility, but you didn't _**know**_ it wasn't here."

Shawn turned toward Gus. A self-deprecating smile on his face. "Oh but I did, Gus. We're not _**that**_ lucky to be hand delivered a sick psychopath."

Gus had to admit, Shawn had a point. He opened his mouth to agree with him, when Shawn's phone started to ring.

Shawn eyed his phone for a moment before answering it. "Hey, Jules."

A sigh sounded on the other side. "Hey, babe. Just wanted to let you know that I'm headed to my car to go home. Rita totally bailed on watching Tyler tonight."

Shawn groaned. "Seriously? We pay her an extra hundred dollars a month for her to stay late at night."

"I know, Shawn, believe me, but she said that she couldn't work around our schedules anymore."

Shawn raked his hand through his hair. "So what your saying is she quit."

"In no less terms? Yes."

"Just fantastic." Shawn's free hand clenched into a fist before something else dawned on him. "Please, for the love of God, tell me that Lassie is walking you to your car."

A chuckle bubbled on the other end. "I knew you'd ask. He was going to, but Mark was on his way out of the building, so I'm walking with him-"

Shawn stared at his phone for a moment. He had a full signal, and while he knew that the signal in the parking garage could be dodgy at most, he had never lost a call in it before. Then he heard muffled noises. A gasp, and finally a dial tone. Shawn peeled his phone away from his ear and just stared at it. His adam apple bobbed up and down uncomfortably.

"Shawn, what's wrong?"

Shawn glanced toward Gus, before staring at his phone again. "Jules—he's got her!"


	5. Wheel Of Torture Is Not A Game I Want To

Shawn yanked out his phone as he glared at the ground. He quickly punched in Lassiter's cell phone number, as he started to walk back toward the blueberry. His hand was outstretched for the keys. The phone rang on in the background.

"No, Shawn. Not in your state of mind!"

Shawn sneered at Gus. "Give me the damn keys, Gus."

Sighing, Gus tossed Shawn the keys. Yanking the door open, Shawn slid in before starting the car and barely waiting for Gus to slid in beside him before peeling out of the parking lot and speeding off in the opposite direction.

"Shawn! Speed!"

"Gus, shut up for a minute. Please!" Shawn didn't even bother with glancing at Gus. He knew that Gus was upset, and Shawn knew that he'd apologize when he had Juliet back. Groaning, Shawn glanced at the road that was starting to go downhill, before punching redial on his phone.

"Shawn, please watch the road."

Shawn huffed, as his eyes lifted long enough to correct the cars direction around a curve, before shoving the phone to his ear.

"Spencer, this better not be a prank, I've got work to do! Spencer."

"Carlton, shut up!" In the back of his mind, Shawn almost wished he could see Lassiter's face. Shawn had never called him by his first name, and he most certainly never told him to shut up.

"Sp-Spencer-" Lassiter stuttered.

Shawn wanted to laugh, but forced the sound deep inside. "It's Juliet. That bastard has her!"

Lassiter shook his head. "No way, Spencer. Mark—whatever his name is, walked Juliet to her car."

Suddenly it him. The serial crime spree started a week after Mark Hampton started working with Woody. The guy was creepy enough, but with Juliet disappearing with him walking her to her car. "Lassiter. I think Mark is our serial killer. It adds up. The murders started up a week after Mark showed up in town. Obviously something happened that set him off."

"That is not evidence, Spencer. Get back to the station so we can locate my partner."

Shawn nodded his head. "Yeah, alright. I'll prove that Mark's our killer too."

"Sure, Spencer."

Shawn glared at the phone, as he guided the car into another curve. Out of the corner of his eye, Shawn could see Gus clinging to the arm rest. "Don't worry, buddy. We're not dying tonight. I gotta find my wife, and kill the bastard that took her."

* * *

Juliet groaned. Her mouth tasted weird and her head felt like it weighed a ton. Her sluggish mind finally linked the symptoms to being drugged with chloroform. Slowly, her eyes opened and she realized that she was in a warehouse. That was all she could figure out from her surroundings. All the windows had been blacked out, and the room itself was fairly bare. Aside from her, a table, and the one thing that sent her skin crawling and made her uncomfortable, a bed.

"Ah, Mrs. Spencer. So lovely of you to join us." Juliet's head jerked, and she saw Mark Hampton grinning at her. She knew that sick freak had given her the major creeps for a reason. In his hand was a head full of hair that was still attached to the flaying body of Sarah Bancroft. "Do you know how hard it was for me to wait to have my way with her?" His eyes narrowed to slits. "That stupid husband of yours was always around, and when he wasn't, then it was _Detective Lassiter_." Mark spat the name at her like it left the taste of acid in his mouth. "I had to be patient. Do you realize how absolutely ridiculous that is for me? Do you!?"

Juliet cried out. "Why are you doing this? I mean, aside from the fact that your a screwed up, sick freak!?"

Mark laughed mirthlessly. "You'd have to ask my momma about that one, Detective Spencer. She's the truly fucked up one. I have her to thank for all of this. They tried to institutionalize me. Didn't work. I wasn't technically considered dangerous at the time, so I got some unauthorized alone time." Another laugh escaped his lips. "Oopsie. I just walked away from that building, changed my name and dyed my hair. Would you believe I'm a natural blond? Most wouldn't. I guess I'm pretty good at covering it up. Which brings me to the whole fooling the entire SBPD. Good Lord! Y'all are the biggest bunch of morons on the planet. Just flash some fake credentials you're way, and bam."

Juliet blinked her eyes. Her mind was still lagging behind from the chloroform. She tried to connect the dots until finally it all slipped into place. "Wait a second. You're not a recent college graduate?"

Mark sneered cockily at her. "Thank you, captain obvious! Sheesh, I was fearful I'd have to spell it out for you. That chloroform really did a number on you. I was kind of hoping to take you for a ride first—but I want you to be really aware for our first time." Mark winked at her. "I guess you can watch me and Sarah here have some fun. Perhaps it'll be the thing to get your juices flowing."

Juliet growled. "Leave her alone!" She pulled at the pull-ties that held her arms down against the chair. It only caused them to pull tighter against her already reddened skin.

"Now, Juliet-" Mark paused, as he dragged Sarah behind him. Sarah let out an ear piercing scream as Mark yanked harder on her hair. He quickly threw her down on the bed. Using the leather restraints that were connected to the bed, he tied Sarah down, before pressing his lips to her cheek. "Just a little longer, love." He smiled at her for a moment, before standing back up. Turning back toward Juliet, he knelt in front of her. "If you keep pulling at the restraints, my dear—you will only harm yourself. Do you really want to be in pain while we're together? Hmmm?"

Juliet forced herself to look Mark in the eye. "If you touch either one of us, I swear to God."

Mark laughed lightly. "You swear to God, what? You're tied to a damn chair! What are you doing to do? Scream? Go on. We're in the middle of nowhere in Santa Barbara's industrial neighborhood. No one will hear you. Eventually, you'll lose your voice. It's win-win really. I mean, you're hot, obviously, but all the talking is really a turn-off. I mean, however Shawn was able to have sex with you long enough to get you pregnant is beyond me."

Juliet lunged forward before crying out from the pain that it caused her arms. "Don't you mention my husband or our child. You sick fuck!"

"Such a dirty mouth. That, I can work with." He smirked at her before turning back toward Sarah. "Ah. It's time sweetheart." His smile grew larger, as he yanked his shirt over his head. He undid his belt buckle and let his jeans slide to the floor. He quickly yanked his boxers from his body. "It's time for some fun, Sarah."

* * *

Shawn glared at the screen. The security footage from the parking garage wasn't even the least bit helpful. The only evidence pointing at Mark Hampton being their serial killer was the fact that he was the last person to see Juliet—and he was currently missing.

"Can't we at least start digging into his past? Look for priors."

Lassiter stared at Shawn for a moment. "Well—I-ahem" Lassiter was at a loss for words. He knew that without crucial evidence that they couldn't officially investigate Mark, especially since he was a member of SBPD. However, that didn't mean they couldn't look into his past. He was wanted in questioning to the disappearance of an SBPD detective, and not just any detective, but his partner.

"Well?" Shawn asked, he sighed.

"Let's do it." Lassiter nodded.

Shawn's mouth bobbed open to say something when a hand clasped down on his shoulder. Shawn nearly jumped out of his own skin and screeched loudly. "Whoa, kid. Slow down. It's just me."

Shawn turned to glare at his father. "Dad? You scared the hell out of me—wait-who is with Tyler?"

Henry pulled up a chair beside Shawn. "Gus is staying with him at your place. He figured that I'd be more useful to you than he would."

Shawn nodded. "I'm fairly certain that it's Mark Hampton, but some people." Shawn made a clicking noise and nodded toward Lassiter. "Are in the _nonbeliever _type of mood today."

Henry just laughed at Shawn. "Do you have evidence that its Mark?"

Shawn's mouth bobbed for a moment. "Define evidence."

"Something unquestionable."

Shawn pursed his lips. "Well, Mark was the last person with Juliet before she went missing. Plus, you know, he's creepy. He makes Woody look like a freaking saint!"

Henry shook his head. "All circumstantial, Shawn. You know that. How do you know that whoever took Juliet, didn't take Mark as well?"

Shawn placed a finger against his chin and tapped it. "Well let me think about that—wait-I'm getting something here." Shawn smiled ruefully as Lassiter snorted. "Ah! That's right. Last time I checked, Mark is a dude. This whacked out sicko only takes women. Powerful, blond women."

Henry nodded, suddenly all humor was lost from the situation at how dead on the description was to Juliet. "So, what's he doing?" Henry finally asked when the silence became overwhelming.

"He is doing a background search on Mark Hampton. You know, make sure he's a respectable human being and such."

Henry's eyebrow cocked slightly. Lassiter turned toward him slightly, a rueful smile tugged at the edges of his lips. "He is wanted in the connection of an officer's disappearance."

Henry smiled at that. "True enough, detective."

Lassiter nodded his head. He turned back toward the computer screen and frowned at it. "That's weird."

"What is?" Shawn asked as he tried to lean in toward the computer.

"There is no information on Mark Hampton past this year." Lassiter's eyebrow cocked. "I'm fairly certain that's hard enough evidence to warrant further digging."

Everyone else nodded their heads, as Lassiter stood up and walked toward the chief's office.

* * *

Juliet felt the tears roll down her cheek. She felt disgusted watching as Mark violated that poor girl. Sarah lay curled up on the bed. Her knees pulled up to her chest as her body shook from the violent sobs that rocked her body. Mark had simply stood up, grinned at Juliet. He had placed his hand on her chin to make her look at him. '_I am awful tired. Sarah here wore me plum out. I'm gonna take a nap. Don't worry, darling. I'll be back for you.'_ He licked his lips as he pressed his lips against hers. '_Mm hmm_._ You're lips taste like pineapple. Delicious.'_ Then he simply disappeared.

There was no way to know how long he had been gone, or how long Sarah had been sobbing, but Juliet knew that she had to do something. For both her and Sarah's sake. "Don't worry, honey. I'll get us out of here."

At that, Sarah rose up. Her knees still pulled up to chest. Her cheeks were a bright shade of red, and Juliet felt horrible. She adverted her eyes as Sarah stood up and pulled on her clothing. "I don't even care anymore. I just kind of hope he kills me soon. I can't take it anymore. He's held me captive for five days. Do you know how I know that? He would tell me when another day would pass. After three days, I just-" She sighed. "I gave up on anyone finding me, whether they were looking or not, I didn't even know. Didn't care. Now—I won't be able to look my father in the eye—forget my boyfriend. I just-" Tears filled her eyes, as she sat back down. "I see no reason to go on."

Juliet's heart clenched tightly. "There is always a reason, Sarah. You're father will be there for you! I know it!"

Sarah glanced up. "Yeah? How's that?"

Juliet glanced down to the ground, before meeting Sarah's eyes again. "Because he sought out my husband to take on your case."

Sarah's eyes narrowed slightly. "Whose you're husband?"

Juliet laughed lightly. "Shawn Spencer, Santa Barbara's first and most premiere psychic."

Sarah eyed her carefully, waiting for Juliet to laugh and claim it to be a joke. When she didn't, Sarah just stared for a minute. "You're being serious?"

Juliet smiled softly. "Yeah. He's great. He's helped the SBPD catch well over 150 criminals. We're very lucky to have him helping us, and your father went to him. He didn't go to the police, he went to a psychic private detective."

Sarah nodded. "Okay. Maybe he'll understand, but Troy won't."

"Forget him then. If Troy can't sympathize with you for what you've been through, then screw him."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. Maybe-" Sarah stopped mid-sentence as her head whipped toward the stairs. The sound of a door closing caused her to shook visibly.

"Hey, Sarah. Look at me." Sarah forced her head to whip toward Juliet. "He's here for me now."

Sarah choked on a sob. "But he'll make me watch."

"Just—close your eyes. Squeeze them shut and don't open them. Okay?"

Sarah's head nodded. "Okay."

"Mrs. Spencer, it's officially time, and man am I excited!" Mark hopped down the last couple of steps with a cocky smile planted on his face. "God, I have waited to get my hands on you. To kiss those lips-" His sentence cut off as he shudder. "We are going to have fun." He smiled brightly, before turning toward Sarah. "Hello, sweetheart. You have that glow going on that only I can give a woman. Be happy for that." His smiled dropped quickly, as he sneered for a moment. "Who told you to put your clothes back on?" Mark's voice rose slightly. "Whatever. That's easily remedied." He bent down and yanked Sarah up by her hair before slamming her body into the chair on the other side of the bed. He quickly strapped her in. "There we go. No escaping while Juliet and I are making sweet, sweet love."

"Guh." Just hearing the words made Juliet's stomach tumbled uncomfortably to the point that bile rose into her throat. She fought for control over her body.

"Problem?" His eyebrow cocked slightly.

Juliet shook her head. "No."

"Good." He turned around to double check Sarah's restraints before moving onto Juliet. "Now, I am going to remove your restraints. If you're a bad girl—well let's leave it at this. You don't want to see what happens when you're a bad girl. I mean, let's face it. I didn't want to kill those other girls. They just could not behave themselves. Am I going to have to make you behave, Juliet?" Juliet refused to look at him. "Look at me, dammit!" Juliet defiantly held her ground. Mark lifted his arm and slammed his hand against her face. Juliet bit back a cry of pain. "You want to look at me now?" Juliet held her ground. "You stupid, bitch!" Mark left her side for a moment. Juliet could hear him scuffling around behind her. "I call this beauty, the wheel of torture. The fun part? I get to spin it. Oh the excitement. What will it be? Torture—or sex. You're choice." Mark walked back over toward her. Juliet eyed the tiny wheel of horrendous types of torture and then Mark. His hand went for her chin. She moved just in time to bite down on his fingers. A grunt of pain escaped his mouth."Torture it is." Mark said as he turned back toward the wheel as he sucked on his aching fingers.

With his good hand, Mark spun the wheel. Juliet eyed it carefully as Mark started to cackle. "Fun for me!" Mark quickly disappeared again, as Juliet's eyes glared at the wheel. Mark returned as he reached above Juliet's head and pulled down a different set of restraints. He then bent over her right arm and pulled a needle from his back pocket. "Don't worry, love. It'll just make you dizzy and light-headed. So you don't fight back when I hook you up to those." He motioned to the restraints above her head. Juliet tried to fight her current restraints, but it did no good as Mark slipped the needle into her arm and injected the substance into her arm.

The effects of the drug were nearly immediate. Juliet's head was spinning and it made her already uneasy stomach even more so. She watched, almost as if in slow motion, as Mark released her arm restraints, before yanking her up by her arms and slipping them into the handcuffs hanging from the cords above her head. Once Mark was certain they were secure, he let her go and watched her dangle for a moment before slipping something onto his hands. Juliet realized that they were gloves and knew that this was going to hurt. Through the fog she remembered Sarah. "Sarah. Close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to!" Juliet couldn't tell through her foggy vision if Sarah listened or not, but Juliet surely hoped that she did.

Mark's arm jerked forward connecting with Juliet's midsection. Juliet fought the urge to throw up as she grunted at the pain that exploded from inside. Her vision was too screwed up for her to anticipate the attacks. Three or four more blows left her breathless and nearly unconscious from the pain. Juliet was fairly certain that a rib or two were broken. Juliet barely remembered being lowered back onto her chair before her body fell limp as she gave into the pain-free sleep that unconsciousness promised.


	6. I'd Take The High Road, If You Hadn't

Shawn couldn't believe it. Lassiter had practically made the chief kick him out of the station. After the chief threatened him with definite suspension and a possible overnight stay in a holding cell, Shawn was pulled from the station by his father. As if that wasn't bad enough, Henry had gotten the idea in his head that he was staying with Shawn and Tyler tonight. Like that was what Shawn needed. His dad to watch his every move.

How in the world was he supposed to secretly work the case, with the folder of files that had _**accidentally**_ made copies of, with Henry staring at him. As if that lasted very long, before Henry started to _**suggest**_ that Shawn go to bed and get some sleep. That had been an hour ago, and Shawn was still sitting in his recliner, arms folded over his chest. A sheer look of defiance on his face. Henry's mouth bobbed open again.

"No." Shawn shook his head back and forth.

"Listen, Shawn. That baby in there needs his father and you need sleep-"

Shawn held up his hand. "Like that would be possible. Yeah, let me just curl up in my shared bed by myself, while my wife is god knows where. No, dad. I won't sleep and you can't make me."

Henry huffed, his arms hefting across his chest. "I can be stubborn too, Shawn."

Shawn just glared at his father. "I didn't ask you to stay."

Henry smiled ruefully, and it unnerved Shawn slightly. "I didn't need to be asked. You need sleep and I am the only one bull headed enough to force you to at least _**try**_."

Shawn stared at Henry for a moment. "You were bred of pure evil, dad."

"Oh yeah, I'm real evil. Wanting my son to take care of himself so that he can take care of his son. What do you think Juliet would want, Shawn?"

"It doesn't matter dad!" Shawn screamed, as he stood up suddenly. "Juliet would find a way to do both, and I am damn sure going to try. She is my wife, I will not stop looking until I find her."

Henry sighed, as he raked his hand against his head. His mouth bobbed open to speak when Tyler started to scream from the other room.

"Fantastic. Thank you for that dad. Look, I'm going to go tend to my son, I'm sure you can see yourself out." With that Shawn turned his back on his dad.

* * *

Juliet blinked her eyes open. Her body ached and it hurt to take deep breaths. Definitely at least a couple of cracked or broken ribs. She could live with that, if she was able to keep that sick bastard from touching her or Sarah. She'd do whatever she needed to.

Footsteps could be heard rustling around above them. Both of their heads snapped toward the stairs, as the door leading down to them squeaked open. Juliet's insides clenched, as Sarah's eyes grew wide.

"No." She whispered. "I can't go through that again."

Juliet closed her eyes, and shut out all fear. "Don't worry, Sarah. I won't let him touch you."

Sarah eyed Juliet carefully, as the sound of footsteps on stairs filled the air between them.

"Ah, beautiful Juliet. Glad you decided to wake up, I was afraid that I hit you a little hard."

Juliet sneered at Mark. "No, I feel perfectly fine."

Mark laughed mirthlessly. "Let's see if you say that when I'm through with you." Mark went behind Juliet and released her arms from their binds. "I am going to have a fucking good time with you." Mark whispered in her ear, as he grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her into a standing position. Juliet tried to keep her body from shaking as Mark grabbed her arms and locked them into the device above her head again. "Sorry, love. You're a cop. I don't trust you to not try and escape." Mark whispered against her cheek as he pressed his body against hers. His hands toyed with the waistband of her shirt, before he made quick work of the buttons and tossed it aside. Almost as quickly he had her skirt off, and Juliet felt her cheeks flush at standing there in nothing but her undergarments. "How cute. You're shy. Don't worry, I'll take care of that." Mark smiled as he pressed his lips against Juliet's neck. His tongue slithered out and attacked her pulse point.

Juliet groaned, hating her body and tried to fight against the arousal she felt. "Get off." Juliet said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but Juliet, I can feel your body clenching in anticipation." With that Mark quickly unhooked Juliet's bra and tossed it aside before sliding down her panties. A smile crossed his lips as he released Juliet's arms and grabbed a hold of her hair and tossed her down onto the bed. He placed her arms and legs back into the bonds, before laying down next to her. "Oh, baby. We're about to have some fun."

* * *

Shawn stretched and yawned before realizing that he had fallen asleep. Groaning, he examined where he was and grunted in frustration. He was definitely going to feel that later on. Standing up, Shawn felt his back pop and crack. Sighing, he walked toward the window and peeked outside. His eyes widened slightly, as he glanced back at the clock. It was almost noon. He could kick himself. Then his eyes caught the last cup of coffee his dad had brought him before Shawn had kicked him out.

His face turned up into a sneer. "Great, just great. My own father drugged me!" Shawn stamped his foot, before turning toward the hallway. A quick shower and change of clothes, he'd drop Tyler off at daycare and confront his father. Walking steadfast, Shawn snagged a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that littered the floor and tossed them onto his shoulder before entering the bathroom. Twisting on the tap, he waited until the water was nearly scolding before sliding off his clothes and stepping under the hot spray of water.

Shawn enjoyed the feel of the hot water spraying against his tense muscles. His hands glided over his shoulders and down his chest, massaging at the tense muscles. After a few minutes though, he could feel the water starting to cool off. Quickly, he washed himself off, before washing his hair and stepping out of the shower. Slipping the clothes on, Shawn stood in front of the mirror and took in his clothing of choice for a moment.

Tears sprang to his eyes, as his hand glided over Juliet's favorite t-shirt. The apple jack's shirt was a staple in their relationship for many reasons. "I'm so sorry, Jules. I'm supposed to protect you-" A sob tore through his throat as he turned his back on the mirror and slid down to the floor. His body jerked through the violent sobs that tore through his body. In the back of his mind he could hear Tyler screaming, and he knew he should pull himself together and go soothe him. Shawn knew this, but at that moment he couldn't fight off his own grief long enough to move. His body jerked through a new batch of sobs, as he heard the sound of his front door opening. He couldn't even find it in his emotionally exhausted body to be fearful of who might be walking into his house. He could vaguely hear someone calling out his name, but he couldn't find the energy to get up.

The door to the bathroom swung open and Gus stood in front of him. "Shawn?"

Shawn looked up at him, tears still clouding his vision. "She's gone, Gus." The weight of his words caused sobs to rip their way out of his body again. Gus stood in the doorway, confused of what to do. Tyler was still screaming, but his best friend was falling apart right in front of his eyes. A sigh ripped itself from his mouth.

"I'll be right back, Shawn." When Shawn didn't even acknowledge that Gus had even spoken, he backed away from the bathroom and turned toward Tyler's nursery. Walking in, Gus picked up his nephew and held him lightly in his arms. "It's alright, little buddy." Gus rocked him lightly from side to side. After a couple of minutes Tyler's cries turned to gurgles before he was fast asleep again. "Good boy." Gus lowered Tyler back into the crib and turned to check on Shawn who was standing in the doorway. He seemed to have sobered up fairly quickly. An angry mask etched into his face.

"What do you know about my father drugging me?" His eyebrow quirked.

"Shawn." Gus' voice spoke of a warning.

"Watch Tyler for me. I have to yell at my father, and then I have to find my wife."

With that, Shawn left the house and found himself straddling his bike. One thing was on his mind, as he took off down the street.


	7. Drugs Are Bad, Unless They're Used To

Juliet's scream pierced the air, following the gunshot. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as blood streamed down the side of Sarah's face. Juliet growled at Mark. "You didn't have to kill her!"

"Ah but I did. Our time together was so magical. I didn't need her anymore. I only need you. Fair, Juliet."

Juliet cringed away from his touch. "You disgust me."

Mark's smiled turned into a sneer. "That's not very nice, Juliet." His fingers wrapped around her hair and yanked her back. "You will let me touch you. You will let me fuck your brains out whenever I see fit, or you'll wind up like her." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at Sarah's lifeless body.

"I hate you. Go rot in a hole."

"Tsk tsk, Juliet. I am very disappointed." Mark walked up to his disgusting wheel of torture and spun it. "Oh, Juliet. This is going to hurt." Mark appeared back in front of her with a hammer in his hand. "I'm gonna have to break something."

Juliet glanced at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious."

"Unfortunately. The wheel has spoken." Mark grabbed her leg and pulled it up. "This is gonna hurt." He pulled back his hand with the hammer in it and slammed it against her ankle. The blood curdling scream that escaped Juliet's mouth was enough to cause Mark to fall backward. Tears fell down Juliet's cheek as her ankle throbbed in time with her head. She closed her eyes against the pain, as Mark chuckled. "I'll be back later, darling."

* * *

Shawn skidded his bike to a stop in front of his father's house. Yanking his helmet off, he sat it down on his seat before walking with renewed purpose toward the house. Without a thought to knock, Shawn yanked the door open and marched inside.

"Hello, Shawn." Henry spoke from the kitchen table.

"You drugged me!" It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

"Were you planning on sleeping?" Henry asked, as he looked up from his paper.

"No."

"Then I did what needed to be done-"

Shawn growled at his father. "Do you hear yourself? You drugged your own son!"

Henry carefully folded his paper, before standing up. "I did what I needed to do to make sure that you were taken care of. If I hadn't you would have ended up trying to leave the house-"

"Exactly! I would have tried to find my wife. Why can't you understand that?"

Henry slammed his hand against the table. "Because you have a son that needs you to take care of him. The police are looking for Juliet, Shawn. Just take care of Tyler. That's you're job!"

Shawn sneered at his father. "How in the hell would you know? You spent more time at work then at home, and when you did spend time with me, we had to play that stupid hat game!"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Always dramatic, right? That's the only way you know how to fight back."

Shawn shook his head. "It's the truth!"

Henry sighed. "Instead of yelling at me. Why don't you go look for your wife. Since that's what you'd rather do."

Shawn sighed, throwing his hands up in exaggeration. "I just have one more question. What did you use? I don't have medicines in the house, because I don't take them. I don't like how they mess with my brain."

Henry smiled. "NyQuil works every time."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Cheater." Shawn whispered before walking back out of his father's house, slamming the door behind him. He paused long enough to smirk at his father who was standing on the other side of the screen door. "By the way, I expect Gus will be dropping off Tyler soon. He's got a route today." With that, Shawn walked back to his bike and yanked on his helmet before taking off.

* * *

Lassiter rubbed at his temples, before blinking his eyes a few times. The migraine that was clouding his vision really needed to take up precedence somewhere else, at some other time. His partner needed him and he needed a clear mind to help her. Groaning through the throbbing pain behind his eyes, Lassiter glared at the computer screen. Suddenly the light bulb in his head lit up. How had he missed it?

His hand was already reaching for the phone before he could even stop himself. Without even looking at the numbers, he dialed a familiar number and held the phone to his ear. "Spencer. I think I've got something, get your ass to the station now." A tentative smile crossed his lips at what Spencer said, before disconnecting the call. "McNabb!" Lassiter yelled out.

"Yes, detective?" The tall man seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Lassiter had to stop himself from jumping out of his seat. "Look, we might have a location on Juliet. I'm going to let the chief know, when Spencer gets here, make sure he goes into the chief's office."

McNabb nodded his head. "Yes, Detective Lassiter."

Lassiter stood up and walked firmly toward Chief Vick's office. Knocking firmly, three hard raps, he waited with baited breath until he was allowed entrance.

"Yes, detective?" Chief Vick peered up at Lassiter.

"I may have found Juliet's location, chief." The chief cocked an eyebrow, but before she could speak, Lassiter's mouth opened again. "I'm not even sure how I missed it, but it appears that Hampton's uncle, Jerry Matthews, owns a couple of warehouses for his numerous businesses. Hampton used to work exclusively for his uncle, before-" Lassiter let his sentence fall off.

"He fooled us into hiring him? Yeah. Got that-"

Lassiter held up a hand. "There's more."

Chief Vick sighed loudly. "How did I know you were going to say that." She motioned for him to continue.

"It appears that Mark, is not Hampton's first name. Which is what took me a while to find information on him. Mark is his third middle name-" Chief Vick glared at Lassiter. "Anyways, his first name is Gabriel Hampton. Apparently named after his father, who died when Hampton was only five. After that, he was severely abused by his mother, to the point where he started to develop psychotic behavior, to the point where he had to be institutionalized-"

Chief Vick groaned, and rubbed at her temples. "Let me guess—Mr. Hampton wasn't released in the typical fashion."

Lassiter simply shook his head, before the door to the chief's office burst open. "Why are you standing there? Let's go save my wife!" Lassiter turned around, and faced a grinning Shawn Spencer, who held his motorcycle helmet in his hand.

"Oh no, Spencer. You're staying here."

Shawn laughed mirthlessly. "I think not. Now let's go, before Crazy McKidnappingpants hurts my wife."

Lassiter shook his head, and rubbed at his temples. This nightmare was never coming to an end.

* * *

Juliet whimpered as her eyes slipped open. Tears formed in her eyes as she released that no one had come to save her yet. Her body shook, which caused pain in both her ribs and ankle to flair to an unbearable level. Biting her lip, Juliet keep her scream inside. It was taking Shawn and Carlton too long to find her, if she was stuck here much longer then she'd be hoping that his next torture device would kill her. No, it was up to her to get out of this alive and in as much of one piece as she could.

Eying the room, Juliet's lips curled upward into a near smile. She was certain it was time for Mark to come back down here. Her plan was half-assed to say the best. It was definitely something Shawn would come up with, and with her ankle throbbing the way it was, she wasn't even sure she'd make it far enough away to get help, but she had to try.

Steeling herself, Juliet lifting her throbbing leg that was attached to her throbbing ankle and slammed it on the floor. Making sure it was hard enough to make her scream out in pain, but not enough to hurt her further. She screamed loudly, letting obscenities fall from her lips with ease. Almost frantic footsteps could be heard above her. Quickly covering up the smile on her lips, Juliet just hung there, letting her body shake as waves of pain shot up and down her leg.

"I fucking hate your disgusting guts." Juliet spat, as she sent him a sideways glance.

Mark smiled softly. "Aw, but baby, it is time for us to make some magic together." His hands touched the front of his jeans as they started to bulge out slightly.

Juliet felt her stomach roll, and forced herself to look away before she threw up. She felt the heat radiating off of his body as he stepped in front of her, and unhooked her arms from their cuffs. Steeling herself, Juliet let her body flop into his arms so that he would think she wasn't a threat. It worked, as he simply threw her onto the bed. Quickly stripping off his clothes, Mark knelt down beside Juliet, and lifted her up so that she was pressed against his chest. He started dismantling her clothes, as her smile returned. Reaching slightly to her left, Juliet grabbed the hammer that Mark had smashed her ankle with. He shoved her back down to the bed, as he sat up. Taking the moment when she had it, Juliet swung the hammer forward and laughed out when it made sickening contact with Mark's face.

Juliet knew that she couldn't expect to get away if he was only unconscious, so she swung the hammer down twice more, this time smashing both of his legs. The sound of his femur breaking made her sick, but Juliet knew it had to be done. Lowering the hammer to the ground, Juliet swung her legs over the side of the bed and carefully lowered herself down onto her feet. Shoving her fist into her mouth, Juliet kept the tears from spilling out. Limping forward, Juliet slowly made her way over to the stairs, before eying them wearily.

"Damn you." She cursed the steps. Taking a deep breath, Juliet hobbled her way up the stairs. By the time she was halfway up the stairs, her breathing was erratic from the strain it put on her pain filled ribs and the pain that throbbed it's way up her leg. Licking it's way up, like an invisible fire. Fighting back the tears, Juliet forced herself forward, refusing to stop until she was standing on the top of the stairs. Once there, she fought against the urge that told her to sit the hell down, and kept moving forward. Once she was outside of the warehouse, she couldn't move any further. She couldn't even attempt to force herself forward. With her back against the wall of the warehouse, Juliet slid down and cried. Her body shook as sobs overtook her. The pain was intense, and it caused her vision to blur. She could hear sirens in the distance, though she knew she couldn't go any further, Juliet forced herself back up, limping on her burning, throbbing leg, and started walking toward the sirens. The car came into her vision, and she felt like she could collapse when it came to a body slamming stop in front of her. Buzz jerked his tall frame from behind the wheel, as he ran in what appeared to be slow motion toward Juliet. She couldn't even stand up any longer. She didn't care that Buzz was a man, big and strong with thick shoulders, none of that mattered because her eyes fluttered close and refused to open again, as his strong arms wound around Juliet's thin frame and stopped her from kissing the dirt covered ground underneath her.


	8. Flashback's Aside, I Feel Fine

Juliet stared at the thin blanket covering up her body. Her eyes red-rimmed from the story she had, just told. It wasn't so much reliving the last few days that was bothering, so much as the fact that Shawn was there. Though she hadn't so much as made eye contact with him once during the entire retelling, she could feel the intense gaze of his hazel eyes on her. Watching her every move, and listening to her every word.

He hadn't actually been there, not when she had been found and not when she had been brought in. Yet, she knew that because of the story she had just relayed to her partner and husband, that he would be haunted by images that were now forever inblazed in his mind. The images in her mind would eventually fade, though they would never be forgotten, they would get dimmer, but for Shawn. He'd have to live with them for the rest of his life, and that fact broke her heart more than anything else.

"Can we have a moment?" Juliet fought against the sigh. She loved Shawn, he was her husband after all, but she wasn't sure she was ready to be _**alone**_ with him. Just having him sit so close to her was making her uncomfortable, though she was certain that would all pass after time.

"Sure." Lassiter spoke softly.

Juliet raised her head just enough to watch him walk out the door, which unfortunately brought her face to face with Shawn. He raised his hand carefully, like he was asking for permission, but the tears in his eyes caused me to pause long enough for him to continue. His hand caressed her cheek softly, as tears shone in his eyes. One rolled down his cheek, and the pain she saw flitting back at her caused the past few days to finally hit her. Everything that happened finally hit her with full force.

A broken sob caught in her throat, as her body started to jerk as violent sobs overtook her body. Shawn looked at her for a moment, unsure what to do. He could tell that she had been uncomfortable by his presence, and it had hurt him, but he understood it. Now, he was at a loss of what he should do. Comforting her might make her worse—but leaving her alone, sobbing was out of the question. Shawn's lip quivered as he ran the options over in his head. Leave or crawl in beside her. '_Screw it,' _he thought, as he carefully peeled her blanket back and crawled into the bed next to her.

He waited for a minute, just to make sure that she wasn't going to start screaming at him or worse. When she didn't, he pulled her into his chest and felt her arms wind around his waist as she pulled herself as close to him as she could.

"Ssh, Jules. I've got you now. No one's ever going to hurt you again. I promise." He said softly, before kissing the top of her head.

Shawn leaned forward and pressed his lips against Juliet's forehead. She moaned out, before her eyes slitted open. She looked at him expectantly. Shawn simply smiled. "I'm just going to stop in at the station, before I pick up Tyler. I know he missed you." Shawn spoke softly.

Juliet's eyes lit up, as she smiled softly. It was the first time she had really smiled since they had found her a day earlier. Shawn felt his heart take off at the million watt smile that was lighting up Juliet's face.

"Be quick." Juliet mumbled out, as her eyes started to droop close again.

"Always, my darling." Shawn said, a smile still on his face, before kissing her forehead again. "I love you so much, Juliet."

"Love you too." Juliet mumbled, as her eyes took a final descent.

* * *

Grabbing his jacket, Shawn walked toward the door. As quietly as possible, Shawn pulled it open and close, before walking down the hallway. Waiting for the elevator seemed to test his patience, as he tapped his foot and glared at the offending object. After what felt like a century, the doors squeaked open, and he stepped inside. The trip down to the main floor was the shortest part of the whole ordeal, as the doors once again squeaked open and Shawn stepped out. Striding carefully toward his bike, he straddled it carefully before yanking on his helmet. Kick-starting it to life, Shawn grinned before taking off down the street.

The ride to the station was tedious, but short. When he pulled up in front of the familiar building, Shawn turned off his bike, left his helmet on the seat, before walking quickly up the front steps. He entered the building with a renewed purpose. The first person he saw was Chief Karen Vick. She eyed him carefully.

"Mr. Spencer, what are you doing here?" Her hands were on her hips, and Shawn had realized long ago that it was the pose she took before threatening someone.

He grinned at her. "Oh...you know—the interrogation."

She shook her head, and pointed over his shoulder. "No!"

The grin dropped from his face, as he glared at Karen. "I'm sorry, I just really can't listen to you right now. I need to hear that interrogation! I need to see his face." Shawn's jaw clenched, his arms crossed over his chest.

Karen had to shake her head at how much Shawn resembled his father at the particular moment. "Fine, but I will be standing with you. As will Officer McNab." Karen waited for him to interject.

"Well let's go then!" He said, forcefully.

* * *

Shawn held the baby carrier carefully in his left hand, trying to keep from jostling Tyler too badly. His right hand now held a stark white bandage from his fist's encounter with the wall, twice. Perhaps listening in on the interrogation hadn't been his brightest idea. Why he ever thought that someone as psychopathic as Mark Hampton would apologize, or even be sympathetic, Shawn would never know.

He sighed, as he stepped off the elevator. Three hours was much longer than he planned on being away from Juliet, but things had come up at the station, aside from him trying to murder the wall with his fist. He was just happy to be back at the hospital, able to sit with Juliet. Hold her hand, watch her ogle over their son. However, the screaming that seemed to get louder the further down the hallway he walked caused him to pause.

Realization hit him hard. It took everything in him to not sprint the remaining distance down the hall. The only thing rooting him to a slow walk was the fact that his unhappy son was currently asleep, fist promptly shoved in his mouth. If Shawn awoke Tyler now, then they'd have to deal with a whole, new breed of screaming. One that Shawn was certain that even the nurses hadn't even heard. Tyler had a very good set of lungs on him, when he was intent on getting his point across. Generally that point was that he was angry about something, and he was very happy with screaming and squalling until he got his way. Which he promptly did.

So, as Shawn inched his way down the hall, he stopped just outside the door, peering into the room. His wife was kicking and screaming. Her body thrashing against the bed. Finally her words sank in, and Shawn peered further into the room. Anger boiled his blood as he entered the room fully.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!?" Shawn asked, sitting the baby carrier down on one of the empty seats. He quickly crossed the room and stood in front of the large, male nurse. Emphasis on the male part.

"I am trying to sedate your wife. She tried to bite me!"

Shawn bit back a laugh. That was his girl. "She's been through a traumatizing event! Do you really think what she needs in a _**male**_ nurse checking on her?" Shawn waited for the man to shake his head. "Now, I suggest you go find a female nurse to take care of my wife, and put into her chart that _**absolutely**_ no male nurses are to be on her rounds. Otherwise—Well let's leave it at you don't want to find out the end of that sentence. Do I make myself clear?"

The male nurse nodded, before leaving the room quickly. Shawn eyed the door carefully for a moment, before running to Juliet's side. "Ssh, Jules. It's okay. It's gonna be okay. I'm here now." Her eyes cracked open, and recognition lit up her eyes. Her arms reached out, pulling Shawn closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her body and smooth a hand over her hair.

"I'm so sorry-" Juliet swallowed around a lump. "Is that nurse—is he—okay?" She asked, her face pressed against Shawn's chest.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Though I don't think he'll ever step foot in here again." He felt as Juliet started to relax. "Don't worry. I'm not leaving again."

"No." She tried to be forceful, but the tremor in her voice gave her away. "You need sleep."

Shawn smiled, pulling her back just enough so that she could see his face. "I'll sleep here. I'm not leaving you alone again."

Shawn watched as Juliet nodded her head, before her eyes found the white bandage on his hand. "Shawn?"

Sighing, Shawn sat on the edge of her bed. "I may have attacked a wall."

"A wall?" She asked.

"Yeah. My fist lost the fight, though. Very sad."

Juliet laughed lightly. "Well that's what happens when you fight a wall." She rolled her eyes, as the door opened quietly.

Shawn felt her tense up beside him. Standing up, he eyed the new occupant. He sighed in relief as the elderly nurse walked toward them. "How are you feeling, dear?" She asked, as she pressed two fingers to Juliet's wrist.

"A little better." Juliet forced out.

"Good, good." She said softly, patting Juliet's hand. "Don't worry, sir. We've taken care of the little issue from before. It will not happen again."

Shawn nodded. "It better not." His voice was stern, but not unkind.

The nurse nodded, before leaving the room. Shawn turned back to Juliet as the door closed behind the nurse. "So—Tyler's a bit of a grump today..."


	9. The Ending Is The Beginning, Or Maybe

_**Four Months Later**_

"Would you hurry up!?" Juliet called from the living room.

Shawn poked his head out of Tyler's room, and glared at his wife. She smiled broadly at him, almost challenging him to say something. Anything. Groaning, he disappeared back into the room. She could hear her son babbling away, with the occasional dadda popping up. The smile on her face fell into a natural smirk. She had found it was a little easier than she suspected to fall back into a normal retuine at home. Though she had been weary and uncomfortable around Shawn when she was first brought into the hospital, four months earlier, she had quickly thrown any fears she might have had aside. Shawn had been amazing the last four months, especially with the nightmares. He is the only one that is able to stop her panic attacks before they become unbearable.

"Just for future reference, maybe feed Tyler—before you put him in his party attire?" Shawn said softly, as he emerged from Tyler's room, with their now one-year-old son clasped tightly in his arms.

"Dadda. Dadda. Dadda."

Shawn growled playfully, as he stared down at his son. "Yes, Tyler?" Knowing full well that his son didn't have the communication capabilities to answer him. He knew that Tyler just wanted to physically see that he had his father's attention. At which point Tyler started to babble a bunch of nonsense. Shawn shook his head. "Is that so?" He asked, as he sat his son down on the couch for a moment. "Tyler." Shawn snapped his fingers so that Tyler was looking at him. Of all the things that his son could inherit from him, his son had to pick up on the ADD thing. "Mommy and daddy are going in the kitchen. You stay put!" Shawn said the last part forcefully, knowing full well as soon as they were out of sight his grubby handed son would be up teetering around the living room, picking up anything he could fit in his small baby fist.

Sighing, knowing it was a losing battle, Shawn walked calmly into the kitchen, his ears perked for any noise that indicated that something had fallen or broken. "So—did you get the cake?"

Juliet nodded softly. "I got two. One for the birthday boy to destroy and one for the party-goers to enjoy." Shawn smiled softly, as he wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist.

He knew that he was currently pushing a boundary that Juliet had set up the day she got home from the hospital. It wasn't the touching that was going to bother her, so much as the fact that she didn't know the touching was coming. He felt her stiffen, and started to withdraw his arms, but just as quickly as she had stiffened, she relaxed. Leaning against his chest, she sighed happily. "This is great." He saw the edge of her lips curl up in one of her sexy smiles that left him wanting more.

"Yes-" Shawn started to say, just as something crashed hard against the floor. "Tyler!" Shawn yelled, his arms dropping to his sides as he stalked off into the living room. His son was sitting on the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks. Shawn looked directly to the left his pride and joy, and felt like his heart might beat out of his chest. "No—no—no, God no!" Shawn mumbled.

Juliet peered from the kitchen. Concern etched on her features, until she saw that her son was physically okay, but that he was indeed crying. She walked in further to see her husband hunched on the floor.

"Why?" He cried out, as he hugged what was left of his flat screen television to his body. "Why, God, why?"

Juliet covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle the laughter that had bubbled up into her throat. Coughing awkwardly, she was able to gain control over herself. "I'm fairly certain that God has bigger problems to deal with, then watching your one-year-old son knock the television off the entertainment center. Besides, Shawn, I told you that entertainment center was too short."

He turned his head to glare at her. "It can still hear you!" He groaned. "My poor television! Now how will I watch my shows, Jules? How?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. Always with the dramatics. "We'll get a new television tomorrow, Shawn. Until then, can we please enjoy our son's first birthday?"

Groaning, Shawn slowly climbed to his feet. "I suppose."

* * *

A few hours later, Tyler's birthday party is in full swing. Juliet smiles, as she watches everyone approach her very timid son. He sat on the floor, occasionally trying to pull himself into a standing position using the nearby table. Occasionally a half laugh would bubble from his drool covered mouth. He was definitely his father's son.

"How are you?" A familiar voice sounded behind her, Juliet jumped, not realizing someone was behind her. Smiling, she turned around. Juliet had gotten fairly comfortable around the numerous men in her life. It was strange men that she didn't know that still put her on edge. Though her panic attacks had lessened, her therapist was certain that they wouldn't disappear fully. At least not for a while.

"Oh, you know." She smiled, and watched as Buzz scratched uncomfortably at his face. "I'm fine, Buzz." Comfortable with them was one thing. She reached out a shaky hand, and placed it against his arm. "Thank you for being concerned. You're a great friend, Buzz." She smiled softly at him.

He nodded. "That's good, Juliet." He placed a weary hand against her shoulder. Juliet fought against the want to shake his hand off, and forced her smile to stay in place. After a couple of long minutes, Buzz finally walked away.

Juliet took a deep breath, while mentally yelling at herself for making poor Buzz uncomfortable.

"Juliet." A stern voice called from behind her. Juliet jumped again, and gritted her teeth. Turning around, she could have punched her now smiling partner.

"Nice, Carlton. Scare your partner into a heart attack. That's just—great." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Having fun at my one-year-old's birthday party?" She smiled, and watched him groan.

"We're even. This has got to be-" Lassiter sighed, as he watched the chief eye him carefully.

"I'm assuming that Karen sent you over?"

Lassiter kicked at an imaginary clump of dirt. "Perhaps. Look, I'm just—how are you?" He grumbled.

She chuckled lightly. "I'm fine."

His head snapped up, his eyebrow quirked. "Sure you are. You might be able to lie to Buzz, but you can't lie to those that know you."

Juliet nodded her head. "Perhaps."

Lassiter shook his head, before sipping at the iced tea in his hand. "Look—I'm glad your okay..." He sighed. "If you ever disappear or get kidnapped again and leave me with that annoying thing you call a husband again-" His threat hung in the air.

Juliet laughed. "Yeah, I'll make sure to make that a weekly occurrence. Just for your sanity, Carlton." He grumbled, before walking away. "Goodbye to you too, Carlton." Juliet called out, before turning her attention back to her son.

He was now standing, via help of the table, and staring at her. He smiled brightly, the spitting image of her husband, who she hadn't seen since their guests had started to show up. Stooping down, she grabbed Tyler up into her arms. "Let's go find your daddy." Juliet cooed to her son.

Carefully, she made her way through the room, occasionally calling out a hello. She found him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter sipping on a beer. Gus flanked his left, and his father flanked his right. "All three of you in one spot. Great. Look, we need to do this cake thing. People are getting antsy out there."

Shawn nodded, sitting down his beer and grabbing both cakes. One for Tyler to destroy and one for everyone to eat on. They both walked back into the living room. "Let's gather round." Shawn called out. Juliet smiled at him, as she sat Tyler in his hi-chair that Gus had dragged into the living room.

"On the count of three." Juliet eyed everyone, and snorted out a laugh at the look of disgust on Lassiter's face. "One. Two. Three." Shawn directed, as everyone started to sing happy birthday. Tyler babbled on, a smile on his face. Quickly it was over, and Shawn thrust the cake in front of his son, and the room was quickly overtaken by blinding white flashes as everyone started to photograph the one-year-old diving head first into the sickly sweet desert.

Juliet and Shawn laughed, as he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She tensed for a miniscule second before relaxing against her husband. The sight in front of them brought smiles to their faces. They let the scene overtake them, and relax for a moment because soon it would all be over. There would be a mess to clean up, and a child to bathe. For now, they reveled in the moment and let all the bad stuff fall away.


End file.
